


try harder.

by kyloskittenslut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Commander Kylo Ren - Freeform, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Inappropriate use of a Lightsaber, Kylo Ren is Training y/n, Kylo is a Mind Reader, Masochism, POV reader, Sadism, Slapping, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, degrading, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloskittenslut/pseuds/kyloskittenslut
Summary: You're a First Order fighter, dedicating your life to the dark side. You are far from Coruscant, your home planet, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except pleasing the Commander and obeying the First Order. In order to be perfect you needed to train as much as you could, but you never thought you'd be training with him.
Relationships: First Order Fighter x Commander of the First Order
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	try harder.

You had always liked training. You trained with anyone you could find back on your home planet of Coruscant. But you were far from Coruscant now, you were stationed at Starkiller Base and you were a part of the First Order. You were a fighter, a warrior. You didn't want to be good, you wanted to be perfect. You were at the top of your training class. The most experienced, the most educated. You were also the only girl in your class, too, which made things difficult at times, but you persevered.

Every Wednesday afternoon at 14:00 hours, each training student was required to train with their superior of the day. The superiors changed each week, so you never knew who you were going to have. Right on schedule, you walked to your assigned training room. It was all black, spotlessly clean and the only light that shone in was from one small rectangular window on the top of the wall to your right.

"This isn't unsettling at all", You thought you yourself as you crossed your arms and walked to the middle of the room.

As you took in your surroundings, a door opened. Two Knights dressed in all red strode out of the door, followed by the one and only Kylo Ren. Needless to say, you were speechless. You had never seen him in person and you never would have assumed that he of all people would be a training superior.

Your palms were sweating already. "Good Afternoon, Commander." You said proudly.

He, of course, said nothing, but sat in a chair that was placed on the right wall. As he sat, one red Knight stood to his left, and the other to his right. As they assumed their positions, your Commander made a swift motion with his hand and the door opened once more, revealing another red Knight.

"Begin." Kylo Ren announced.

The red Knight charged at you, curling his hand into a fist and aimlessly punching in your direction. You dodged each punch and quickly started to fight back. As you moved backward, you tripped over the mat that had lined most of the floor. You landed on your butt and the Knight held you down with his foot. At first, you struggled to get up, but finally, you were on your feet and fighting again. It was now 14:15, you'd been training for fifteen minutes and you were nowhere near tired. You thought you were doing well until the Knight punched you hard in the gut and kicks your legs out from under you.

"Are you even trying?" Kylo asked. He sounded unamused.

You nodded and pushed off of the ground with your hands. You wiped sweat from your forehead and positioned your fists in front of your face.

In the span of thirty seconds you were on the ground once again. The Knight showed no mercy and had no intent of going "easy" on you.

"Leave us." Kylo muttered. The three Knights left the room and you suddenly became nervous.

Kylo rose from his chair and made his way over to you in quick, long strides. He was about five feet away when your palms became sweaty again. He started to circle around you. Never have you ever felt so intimidated by a man whose face you have never seen. Your breathing started to become heavy and your hands started to shake.

"D-did I do s-something wrong?" You asked. Stuttering had never been a norm for you.

He was silent for a moment and continued to examine you. "You're not trying hard enough." He spoke, lowly.

Your cheeks started to turn pink. "I'm s-sorry, Commander."

You swore you could hear him rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"I'm going to help you to try harder." He said.

Your eyes lit up at the offer, but you didn't really know what he meant. "Okay..."

He was standing directly behind you now. His finger tips were dancing on your hips until he suddenly grasped them with a force you've never felt in your entire life. You gasped and your heart rate started to rise. He slid his hands to the front of your body and tucked his fingers underneath your top.

"Take this off." He demanded. Of course, you quickly obliged.

As you were taking your top off, you heard a hissing sound and then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. His helmet. Kylo Ren took off his helmet. In front of you. Well, technically behind you, but nonetheless, he had taken it off.

You grabbed the bottom of your top and yanked it off, placing it on the ground in front of your feet. Kylo's hands made their way to your stomach and he traced shapeless figures around your skin, lazily. Goosebumps started to appear in his tracks and he chuckled.

Next, he made his way to the hem of your leggings. "I want these off, too." He whispered in your ear. Once again, you obliged, not arguing.

You took off your training shoes before shimmying your leggings down your thighs and placing them on the floor by your top. You felt exposed, but comforted at the same time. An odd feeling to have when you're standing nearly naked in front of the Commander of the First Order.

Kylo grasped your hips again and spun you around to face him. You were taken aback and braced yourself by placing your hands on his muscular shoulders, but quickly found yourself staring into the deep brown eyes of the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. He was beautiful. You didn't even think he was human, honestly. You had never seen him with his mask off, you didn't know what to expect.

One of his gloved hands broke free from your hip and moved its way up your body to your neck. He took your throat firmly in his hand and you gasped as your eyes rolled back into your head for a brief second.

"So, she likes that, huh?" Kylo smirked. You nodded and bit your bottom lip. "Get on all fours and crawl to the chair."

You looked up at him and your cheeks immediately turned red.

His grip tightened around your neck. "I won't tell you again."

You listened. He let go of your neck and you got on your hands and knees, crawling to the chair. You looked back at him asking with your eyes if you were supposed to sit in the chair. He nodded.

When you sat down, he walked over and kneeled directly in front of you. He placed his hands on your thighs and squeezed a little bit. He pulled you forward so your butt was slightly off of the chair. Kylo spread your legs with one of his hands while the other was gripping your neck. With your legs spread, his fingers brushed over your covered sex. You sucked in air through your teeth. He began to drag his fingers up and down your folds, watching you melt under his hand. He placed his fingers at the bottom hem of your panties and forcefully pulled them down, throwing them to the side. You were almost fully naked and somehow you still felt comforted.

"You're already dripping wet...just for me." He stared at your sex and rubbed the pad of his thumb against your clit.

Your legs started to cave in and your eyes rolled back and you moaned. "Shit!" You whispered, but he quickly pushed your legs apart. You could feel your orgasm forming in your stomach already.

"Don't move your legs or I'll hurt you, doll." He sneered, pushing his thumb deeper onto your clit to the point of discomfort.

Somehow, the thought of pain turned you on even more, but you listened, you pushed your legs as far apart as they could go.

His thumb was taken from your clit, but his gloved index finger traced the lips of your pussy and you shuddered. Without any warning, he slammed his index and middle fingers far into your cunt and you squealed. After that, he started off slow. Your moans grew louder and louder as his fingers curled inside of you. The sounds of your moans and the squelching of his fingers inside of your dripping cunt were echoing off of the walls.

You gripped the sides of the chair tightly. "Oh, fuck, Commander." He moved his thumb up to your clit and applied the smallest amount of pressure.

"You don't cum until I say so." He ordered. His hand gripped tight on your neck after he spoke. You tried to say something intelligible, but all that came out were more loud moans.

Kylo removed his hand from your neck and snaked it to your back. He removed your bra in one easy movement and threw it behind him. Your breasts were exposed. You were completely bare in front of Kylo Ren. He cupped one breast with his hand and started to roll your nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"I can feel you gripping me, whore." He spat. You've never been degraded, but you clearly liked it because you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter. "I can't wait to see you cum around my fingers."

His fingers pumped in and out of your pussy while you crumbled in the chair. "F-fuck!" You exclaimed.

Kylo added a third finger and you felt like you couldn't take any more. "Is this too much for you?" He asked, but obviously did not care.

You nodded and whimpered. But that just made him slam his fingers inside of you harder, over and over again. You moaned so loudly you swore the whole Base could hear you.

Kylo removed his fingers right when you were on the brink of cumming around them.

"Fuck you." You huffed, your breath was heavy and short.

Kylo wrapped his arms underneath your legs and shoved his face into your cunt. He hummed against your wet, sticky skin and kissed the little bundle of sensitive nerves ever so softly. Your legs hugged his face and you felt like you had traveled to another galaxy. You were lost in bliss. He lifted his head up, raised an eyebrow and scoffed. One hand unhooked from your leg and he slapped you across your right cheek. Your cheek stung and you knew there was a giant red mark. Kylo glanced down at your sex, you had coated the chair with your wetness. You noticed and became embarrassed.

"I told you that if you move your legs I'll hurt you." He reminded you, but you didn't care. You liked the pain. "I want your eyes on mine the entire time."

Returning to your cunt, Kylo pressed his long nose against the lips of your sex and you felt something push inside you. His tongue. Kylo's tongue danced all over your cunt and the insides of your thighs. His lips softly kissed your inner thighs before he sucked on them, producing dark purple welts. You were dripping wet and were about to cum. He knew it, too. You whimpered. You wanted so badly to push his face further into your cunt. You wanted to wrap your fingers around his dark hair and pull as hard as you could.

"Do you need to cum, slut?" He asked, he pumped his fingers inside of you quickly for a few seconds and locked his eyes with yours. Lust had taken shelter in his irises.

You nodded. "P-please, Commander." You whined and felt so pathetic. You needed him to go faster and harder, but you didn't want to beg.

He reached behind him and grabbed something off of his belt. You had your eyes closed for a split second, so you didn't know exactly what it was until it was pressed against your clit.

"Oh, Fuck! F-fuck. I'm gonna c-cum!" You exclaimed. Kylo Ren had pressed his lightsaber against your clit, moved it quickly around in circles and stuck his middle finger inside of your pussy at the same time. He moved his finger in and out, in and out slowly as he felt you starting to succumb to your pleasure. You kept your eyes on him as long as you could, but sometimes the pleasure was too intense for you to take, so your eyes rolled back into your head and your mouth fell open, releasing a long moan.

"You like being at the expense of my weapon? Stars, you're so tight and wet. I wonder what my cock would feel like inside this tight little cunt."

You whimpered and moaned as a response to him mentioning fucking you. "P-please. Ple— shit! — Please let me cum, Sir." You pleaded with all the energy you had left.

"Do it. Cum around my fingers, you filthy whore." He begged and stuck two more fingers inside of you.

You moaned loudly and bit your lip as you became undone around Kylo's fingers. Your body twitched and spasmed for thirty seconds while Kylo pumped his fingers in and out of you, "helping" you through your orgasm. Your legs started to shake and your walls pulsed around him. He gave your cunt one last deep kiss.

"C-commander, that w-was..." You trailed off, you were out of breath and sweating. He smirked.

Kylo removed his fingers when your body stopped spasming, your legs were still shaking, though. His hand held your chin so tightly, that it caused your jaw to hang open. He shoved his fingers inside of your mouth and told you to suck. You sucked and twirled your tongue around them and in between them, you tasted leather along with your sweet, tangy cum. You hummed as you finished licking your cum clean off of his fingers.

Kylo rose from his knees and examined you for a long moment. You were so vulnerable. You were slouched over naked in a chair with your wet cum spilling out of your cunt in front of your Commander. On display for your Commander.

"Beautiful." He said and he smiled, but didn't show his teeth.

Your neck was crushed again by his large, gloved hand. "Next time I want you to try harder."

He removed his hand and softly patted the cheek he had slapped before. You winced. Kylo grabbed his helmet and placed it back on his head. "I'll give you five minutes to clean up and redress. I want to see if my lesson paid off."

There was no way in hell you could stand up and fight a red Knight right now. But, you did as you were told. Kylo grabbed a black towel from a small table near the door and walked it back to you. You cleaned off the chair and began to redress yourself as he watched through his mask. When you had finished putting your clothes on, he walked up to you and grabbed your neck yet again, but this time he didn't hold it in a death grip. Your stomach flipped each time he took hold of you.

"I want you in my quarters tonight at 23:00 hours, wearing as little clothing as possible." He demanded. You were not going to disobey him.

He released you after you nodded and bit your lip lightly. Kylo made his way back to the chair and sat down. You couldn't get the image of your Commanders long fingers jammed inside of your tight cunt with his lightsaber pressed against your clit, while your cum seeped down your thighs and onto the chair he was sat upon out of your head. You stared at the chair, but your concentration was broken when you heard him chuckle behind his mask.

"Did he just read my mind?" You asked yourself. You turned red at the thought. You looked back at Kylo, knowing he had his mask on, but wanting, no, needing a response. Some sort of sign that he just went inside your mind without your consent.

The door was opened once again by the flick of Kylo's hand. The two original Knights took their previous positions beside your Commander while the third stood five feet away from you in a fighting stance. You assumed your position and took a deep breath.

"Begin."


End file.
